Seikon no Qwaser: Maidens Errand
by Joshua-san0
Summary: Mafuyu finds out she has a cousin that she never knew about, who is also the target of the adepts.


"Is this real?" a young red-haired woman looked at the paper before her incredulously, she couldn't believe what was written on it.

"What's wrong Mafuyu-chan?" came a sweet, fairly innocent voice. It belonged to Mafuyu's roommate/adopted sister Tomo. Tomo was in pink button-up pajamas and similar colored bottoms. The two were at the table in the dining room of their dorm; earlier Mafuyu had received a letter from the states, what was baffling Mafuyu was what the letter said.

"No matter how many times I read this I still don't believe it," Mafuyu turned her attention away from the paper and on to Tomo, who was still waiting for an anwser, "According to this letter I got, I have a cousin in America… and she's coming here in a few days!"

Tomo picked up the piece of paper to get a closer look at letter, "Mafuyu-chan, this says that she's gonna be in by tomorrow."

Mafuyu quickly snatched the paper back from her blue-haired friends hands, "Oh crap you're right, we're gonna have to wake early, get some nice clothes…" All while Mafuyu was having her mini freak-out, Sasha was watching from the door.

Sasha mattered something to himself, most likely in Russian, and turned to leave; somehow though, Tomo noticed his presence.

"Sasha-kun, why don't you come with us to meet Mafuyu's cousin," Tomo said in usual almost too sweet voice.

"I don't see why we should bother asking him, he's just gonna turn us down anyways," Mafuyu was not as optimistic as her friend.

Without turning back Sasha said, "I must agree, besides, I can meet when you two get back tomorrow."

Tomo visually drooped at his response, "Are you sure you-"

"I'm sorry but I won't be joining you tomorrow and nothing will make me go."

Sasha, Tomo and Mafuyu were sitting in circle as the train they were on sped down towards their destination. Sasha, ever the perpetual frowner, looked even more annoyed than usual, Mayufu also had an irritated expression on her face, more having to do with Sasha's bad attitude than anything else. Tomo was as happy as she could be, which is really not all that surprising.

"I'm so glad you decided to come with us, Sasha-kun," Tomo said.

"Decided nothing, I was forced to come along," he continued his thought to himself, muttering about father Yuri.

"You know this trip wouldn't seem half as bad if you would just cut that attitude of yours," Mafuyu was starting to reach the limits of her patients with Sasha. This was now starting to try Tomo's patients, which was hard to do, but the three remained silent for the rest of way.

They eventually made it to the airport, the three stood in the center lobby, looking at the flight numbers. "Okay, we need to find at what gate flight 108 stops at, that's the flight Amei said she would be on," Mafuyu continued looking up and down the electronic charts as she said.

"Mafuyu, please tell me your cousin told you what she looked like in her letter," Sasha asked.

"Of course she did, she has tan skin, red violet hair and is in a sleeveless hoodie and skirt"

"Ah! It says that flight 108 will be at gate 9B," Tomo chimed in.

"Good now we just have to get down to there and wait for her," Mafuyu responded. The three then sought out gate 9B which they found after a few minutes of trekking (and asking for directions) they come upon gate 9B which now had people flooding out of it.

"Geez so many people coming out I hope we can find my cousin," Mafuyu, Tomo and Sasha scanned all across the crowd looking for anyone who matched the description of Mafuyu's cousin

As they search for her, they heard someone call-out to them, in some second-hand sounding Japanese, "Would you like some help?" The three turn around to see the very girl they're looking for, to which the three drop their jaws.

Else where in a place that screams evil (which was to say, it was poorly lit), two people were having a conversation. "So, she's arrived in Japan?"

"Yes, shall we resume pursuit?"

"Affirmative, take the girl by any means."

To Be Continued

A/N: Well here's the first chapter of a collaborated effort between me and the user named HoneSweetie on fan fiction. I apologies to anyone wanting more Hana/Katja stories from me, make it up to you some time, I sware.


End file.
